Veltherian Society
Veltherian Society has advanced exponentially since the discovery of the Keystones several centuries ago. When Maua was found in Halsteyr, Veltheria's numerous cultures were either nomadic and organised into tribes, or in the later stages of feudal aristocracy. Advances in philosophy, technology and magic have rendered day-to-day life unrecognisable since that day, and a number of elements of those societies would be unfamiliar in the modern age. Even so, Veltheria is not ashamed of its heritage, and elements of it can still be found. Aesthetics Veltherians enjoy variety in their daily lives, and this is reflected in their fashions and architecture. Where some societies' aesthetic trends evolve as new materials are developed, Veltheria's access to advanced alchemy following the discovery of Ylias means that there is no need for style to follow the availability of materials. Broadly, Veltheria's architecture and fashions range from the mediaeval to the baroque, not at all limited to European traditions. Society and Government Politics Veltheria is a more or less unified society, segmented into various counties and parishes, with elected councils and ultimate arbitrative authority resting in the hands of the Grand Chancery. Even this mighty-sounding body is more a collaboration of experts on gubernatorial theory than an institution with executive power. Local leaders might have any title from Councillor to President, Baron all the way up to Archduke, depending upon the preferences and traditions of the communities they serve, but no Veltherian title is hereditary. Demographics While there are parts of the world that are more comfortable for some lineages than others, by and large human settlements demonstrate great diversity. There is no ‘capital city’ as such, but the metropolis of Halsteyr is by far the most populous, being the place where the first Keystone was discovered and where, to this day, the other stones are housed and researched. Religion See also: Old Tales Since the acquisition of the Keystones, faith in infallible deities has given way to a fundamental belief in human destiny, achievable through rational and enlightened methods. The clergy of old in turn gave way to something that pre-dated religion: the storykeepers. These days, no community is complete without at least one member who can recount, from memory, the Old Tales. They are legends from before the discovery of the Keystones, fables and myths that help deliver moral lessons or keep wonder alive. They are considered parallel to history, rather than alternative to it, and the storykeepers maintain the tradition. Some storykeepers recite the Old Tales as poems, others might sing them or act them out dramatically; there is no canonical version of any of the Old Tales, or any correct way of telling them. The most proficient storykeepers are known as bards, and their recitals draw large crowds. Security Veltheria looks to its own security; though resources are not scarce, there are those who wish to circumvent the usual channels for whatever reason. There are also external concerns, for though the universe is not so well populated that other civilisations directly border one another, Veltheria is not the only world with the ability to send its residents to distant stars. Veltheria is welcoming to such foreigners, in theory, but is aware that not all civilisations share its peaceful outlook. Magic and Technology For more information about thaumic technology, see Thaumatics. For more information about direct human use of magic, see Sorcery. Each of the Keystones sings its own song, and adds to the complex harmonies that surround Maua. The mathematical relationships inherent to these songs has allowed philosophers throughout the past few centuries to learn more about the Paradigms, and the laws that the universe operates by. From there, new wonders became possible. For most people, magic is a day-to-day phenomenon. Lodestones provide light and heat to most homes, and everyone owns a ‘stylus’, a lodestone specifically made to allow them to use thaumatic devices. A stylus is at its simplest an interface with thaumatics and other lodestones, but many augment theirs with minor telekinetic effects, the ability to produce light, and so on. A minority of people develop sorcery, magical powers that do not make use of thaumatics. Most people at the very least know somebody who knows somebody who can use sorcery, but most sorcerers are dabblers only. Only a minority scholars of the arcane actually take up sorcery. The first sorcerer is widely held to be John Dee, chief philosopher on board Discovery, who first held Jádu and realised the potential of human use of magic. It is a relatively new art, possible only since the discovery of the Keystone of Wyrd fifty years ago, and the long-term consequences of wielding it are not yet known. Philosophy and Morality Philosophy The term 'philosophy' in Veltheria has a broad meaning. Veltheria does not possess scientists per se, preferring purely analytical methods. Philosophers also discuss the nature of knowledge, art and human nature; refine the art of statecraft, and produce popularly-read tracts on morality. In recent decades, a particular variety of philosopher called an 'exquisitor' has become more common. These employ an empirical method, generally considered more useful in the development of thaumatics than the acquisition of knowledge. Morality Humanity is very enlightened, but not perfect; the expansion of their horizons, and the new perspective on the cosmos, has eradicated a lot of small-mindedness. This means that former patriarchal structures no longer apply, nor do prejudices around gender, sexuality, ethnicity and so on. Yet still the history is there, viewed almost universally with distaste. Veltherians are not generally ashamed of their past, but prefer to face it with honesty and humility. The most prized virtue of a Veltherian is magnanimity; most humans detest meanness, vengeance and injustice, prefer courage in the face of a challenge than evasion of the challenge, and find inherent satisfaction in benevolence towards others. They are not perfectly moral and are entirely capable of making mistakes or acting unvirtuously, but nominally most acknowledge that magnanimity is to be striven for above all other traits. The human race is defined by the partnership of curiosity and striving; a determination to learn, experience and understand as much of the world as possible. There are no morality tales about ‘philosophy going too far’ or proverbs concerning curiosity as a form of felicide.